


Who Wants You More Than Me.

by bumminginacloset



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, harry loves..., no specific end game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumminginacloset/pseuds/bumminginacloset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall knows he laughs too loud, too often, too obnoxiously but he doesn't stop laughing even if he doesn't mean it. He laughs at Zayn's witty remarks, at Louis jokes, and Liam's daddy tone, and at Harry's tattoo's. But he doesn't laugh when Harry tells him he's in love. In love with Liam, who shows equal affection to everyone, who is happily in love with Danielle. Niall simply stands at the side lines, waiting for his chance to shine. For the day that he isn't always second or third, or last.</p><p>Zayn, Zayn always has Niall first in his heart but the Irish lad is just to fixed on Harry to ever notice.</p><p>Or the one where Niall loves Harry and Zayn is in love with Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Niall had always been just there. He wasn't anybody too special like Harry on who everyone knew. Or Louis who everyone wanted to be friends with, or Liam who made everyone smile when they were down, or even Zayn who just had a charisma that people wanted around them, engulfing them. Niall had no trait that people could all agree on that was positive. He was always called 'cute', never beautiful like Harry, or gorgeous like Zayn, not even handsome like Liam. He's fine with that, really he is. Just not when it's Harry who says he's cute. Who never uses a different word to describe him because maybe Niall is not anything more than that, just cute.

"You're so cute Niall" he comments whenever Niall has a new shirt on or wears something that the other really approves of.

He doesn't appreciate the compliment(inside he bubbles up like hot water), it's not the one he was hoping for. He wants Harry to turn around and say 'Wow, Niall, you're so beautiful' and then realize the love Niall has for him even though that wasn't in the near or even farther future.

Niall is that butterfly whose wings color has faded and is nearly translucent.

-

Plopping himself onto the space beside of Harry with a loud 'oof' Niall tilted his head back and let out a sigh. His entire body was aching, on fire and all he wanted to do was go to Nando's and order everything on the damn menu and go home but no. Lovable Harry wanted some Italian food and not to go and Niall being the boy he was agreed to it even though all of his muscles ached underneath his long sleeves. Opening the menu Niall's eyes dragged down till he found something delicious to eat in the pasta section and was quick to shut the menu, placing it down in front of him and propping his elbows onto the table, chin in his palm."What are you guys going to have?" he asked the group, Zayn still gazing into the menu and Louis already rubbing his hands together, saying some joke that Niall completely ignored(accidentally, it was impulse) once Harry's slow and deep voice filled the air.

"The chicken and sun-dried tomato bruschetta sounds good, but the pizza sounds even better" His voice dragged and Niall nearly melted into a puddle of goo when Harry looked directly at him green eyes meeting blue ones and casually smiled, the dimples at his cheeks dipping in and revealing themselves to Niall's unworthy eyes. Niall loved all food so it wasn't a lie when he said it sounded good and got the response of Harry chuckling, speaking about how he hoped the tomatoes weren't diced. There was a little warm sensation when Harry slouched his arm around Niall's shoulders and leaned onto him a little, his body giving off heat that Niall was absorbing greedily. As if it was his lifeline. Silently he listened to the others talk about their orders and bicker about this and that before the waitress came around and took all of their orders and their menu's.

Niall contently played around with the napkins in front of him, ripping them into smaller pieces and balling them up, taking aim at Zayn who sat across from him.

Zayn easily swatted the little paper balls away and the ones that he caught he would throw them back at the bright blond, smiling just a little bit wider each time that Niall would laugh."You're going to accidentally throw that into someones drink and we'll be kicked out" he joked snatching the napkins that were left away from Niall but the moment the other had his pretty pink lips pouting he pushed the napkins back and looked away casually, just trying to not stare at Niall's little dimple chin.

"Oi Nialler, don't move so much" Harry complained and Niall dropped his arm from throwing another ball and relaxed a little, trying to not simply drop everything and make it look to noticeable the way he does whatever Harry says.

"Sorry about that Hazza" Niall apologized, slipping his hand up to touch Harry's and the other easily laced their fingers, the warmth of his large hand covering up Niall's smaller one in heat.

He kept telling himself that it meant something, that Harry liked the feeling if their hands laced as much as he did but he knew better. His heart told him better. Moving the left over paper balls into a small circle he decided to throw it out once his food came and was finished. His finger tips gently caressed over Harry's knuckles and Niall hoped that the other wouldn't notice.

But Zayn noticed. Zayn noticed everything about Niall, right down to if he added a few extra blond high lights to his hair. One of his hands that laid on his thigh clutched the cloth of his shirt tightly and his jaw tensed because he simply knew that Niall had a crush on Harry. Others might have not noticed but the extra attention he always paid the Irish lad paid off and not in the way he had been hoping. As far as Zayn knew Niall had a crush on Harry since the summer transition of sophomore to junior which isn't to long but long enough to make Zayn's heart ache every single fucking day. Breathing out from his nose Zayn's nostrils flared slightly and he had to look towards Liam and listen to whatever he was saying about Danielle to avert his gaze and mind from Niall.

"She looked so beautiful in that dress" Liam finished off, his voice drifting and he had this look in his eyes of pure love, love that wouldn't die, love that lasted to long and was the definition of forever.

Zayn wished that Niall would speak about him or even just say his name with that look in his eyes.

Niall wished Harry would say his name with that look in his eyes.

"You're so in love Liam" Niall said with a chuckle, proud and happy for Liam because Liam was the daddy of the group and he needed someone special. Danielle was perfect for him, as sweet as he was and the entire group liked her.

"Yeah I am"

"You guys, how long till the food come?" Harry's voice came in questioningly and as if right on key the waitress came back with their drinks first. She smiled at the group then left, with a giggle after Louis complimented her on her skills of balancing many glasses.

"Flirting with the waitress Tomlison?" Zayn asked with a fond smirk on his features. Louis simply grinned his little cheshire grin and turned his chin up a lit as well. The group all smiled and some let out a few chuckles.

Niall wasn't paying to much attention, hell he didn't even remember his own order as Harry laid his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes, moving his head some to be more comfortable on the others shoulder. Harry's curls brushed against Niall's cheek and chin and tickled his skin all in union,"You should do something about your curls Harry, they're getting out of control mate. I swear one just poked me in the eye" Niall joked playfully as he started to pet Harry's head, soothing out his curls and they just bounced back to their perfect shape.

"Oh shut your mouth Horan, you love my curls" Harry teased back, letting his hand fall to Niall's lap and he gave the blond's thigh a gentle squeeze that did not go unnoticed by Zayn who at this point was fuming, distressed even.

"I'm going for a smoke" he announced though knew that Niall would not even notice he said a thing since Harry's calloused hand is on him. Getting up he walked at a normal pace out of the restaurant but was quick to get a fag out and light it up, his eyes casted down and his heart even lower. He wondered if he should actually try to get Niall to notice him in the way he notices the other. But that would be selfish. That would be something a good friend does not do because Niall seems happy and to even try and force the other to like him would be sick, greedy, maybe even a little self-centric since he was only thinking about his feelings and getting Niall to like him. Shaking his head Zayn grabbed at his quiff and gave it a few pulls, letting the sting sink in before he blew out some smoke.

Zayn's presence didn't go noticed by Niall very much. His heart beating to loud to hear the other excuse himself."I guess I do" Niall admitted, his cheeks a rosy color and he blamed the heat inside of the restaurant and not Harry's hand that gave his thigh yet another damn squeeze, as if the curly lad knew the affect it had on him. It wasn't long before the waitress came back with their food, placing it all in front of the rightful owner and the lats plate in front of the empty spot where Zayn should have been sitting. At this point Harry had taken his hand off of Niall in all ways and wasn't even touching him as he started to eat. No thigh touching thigh or foot touching foot.

Glancing around the restaurant Niall frowned softly, his cheeks dropping and he stood up, telling the others that he was going to get Zayn before walking out of the restaurant. It was easy to spot the other, Zayn didn't even move away from the restaurant, just stood outside of it, littering the ground with dead cigarettes smoked right down to the orange filter.

"Hey, I think you should come inside Zayn, you're food will get cold bud" Niall said clasping his hand onto Zayn's shoulder and he felt the other tense beneath his finger tips."You okay?" he asked, letting his hand slip off of him in case he didn't want to be touched.

Zayn hand't expected Niall to be the one to come out and get him but he was glad that it was. There had been a rush going through his body when the lads hand touched him and it died when the touch left as quick as it came. Letting the rush of being touch(how pathetic was he?) diminish Zayn killed his last cigarette and threw it to the ground."Yeah" he answered not wanting to stand out here for to long or somehow have his secret spill out. He felt like he was constantly worried about that when he was with Niall. As if the huge love he held for the other would just spill right out of his chest and drown them both. Gathering up some bravery Zayn placed his hand on the small of Niall's back and felt the other shudder beneath his touch. It sent sparks into his own body and he was shocked that his touch could have that affect on Niall but then he realized it was cold outside and Zayn had been allowing the cigarette to burn his fingers, causing them to be warm.

Walking back inside Niall took his seat beside of Harry and started to chow down, not bothering to even take a sip of his fizzy drink till his cheeks were full and he felt like all the food was slowly getting stuck in his throat.

"Wow there Nialler, you sure do eat quickly, slow it down" Harry said patting the other on the back and Niall drank down half of his drink before smiling sheepishly at the other, deciding to eat his food slowly this time.

"If I eat slow then I might never finish my food" he said taking a bite, and wiping his mouth with a napkin. He didn't want to appear like a slob in front of Harry and have him repulsed.

"Eat normal like I do"

"Nothing you do is normal paced Harry, especially your voice"

That earned Niall a pinch in his side that he took as a way of Harry telling him he wanted to fuck. A boy could always dream after all. Every pinch was an invitation, every squeeze was a hint, and every whisper was Harry chanting a mating call to Niall.

Shifting his vision back to his plate Niall happily continued to eat, constantly licking his lips and biting them, causing the skin to brighten to another darker shade of pink that Zayn wished he could press his own lips against."Taste good Niall?" Zayn asked, his eyes following the spoon that was all to lucky to be touching Niall's lips over and over again, including the boys lovely pink tongue that would peak out every so often to lick the corner of his lips and collect crumbs.

"It's delicious, you want a taste?" Niall asked happily scooping some up onto the spoon he was eating from and extending it forward to Zayn who eyes narrowed slightly and he had this rather attractive look to his face as he leaned forward and ate the food offered, licking his own lips contently."You're such a pretty boy" he commented, as if compliments were thrown around easily which they were. Zayn simply took it to his heart since it was Niall who complimented and he sort of kissed Niall since they just ate off the same spoon.

"Why don't you two hurry up already, yeah?" Louis asked with a smiled, his plate empty and so was Liam's, even Harry's. Niall stuck his tongue out at the three and quickly ate the rest of what was on his plate, Zayn having only a bite or two left before he was finished as well. Liam was the one who raised his hand and waved the waitress over so they could get their tab but it was Louis who started up a conversation with the waitress who they knew the name was Eleanor. He didn't stop chatting her up even after all of them were standing up and waiting for him.

Harry nudged Niall and grabbed his arm, lacing them together pulling him off towards the door with only Zayn having noticed.

"You really want to get home?" Niall asked shifting himself to walk closer to Harry, get some of that body heat the other always had laying around.

"Nope" he said popping the 'p'."I wanted to talk to you in private actually"

Niall could feel his throat dry and his hands start to get a little sweaty,"Oh yeah? About what?" he asked trying to keep his voice steady.

"Well I like someone"

"Who?"

Harry laughed softly,"Well, he's really cute and he has these expressive eyes" Harry explained, his own eyes staring off into the sky.

Nial couldn't help but get his hopes up, maybe all this time he was getting the signs right and his self esteem was just fooling him.

"And he's always fun to be around, a really cool guy, and" Harry said dragging the last word longer than should ever be allowed too. "It's Liam"

Niall could feel the tears stabbing at the back of his eyes and the whimper that was fighting it way through his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW for anyone who remembers this story, I had posted it on tumblr and Mibba(everyone should join MIbba, it's an amazing writing site with so many different forums and poems and writing and it's just UNF) in June so the story is a bit old but I've gotten some inspiration and want to continue it.

Niall sat with his arms wrapped around his legs, having them pressed against his chest. He was mad, he wanted to throw things. He wanted to rip his hair out, more so he wanted to rip Liam’s hair out just for falling into Harry’s heart clearly with no intentions of actually doing so while Niall here spent days hanging with Harry, driving him home with the other was too drunk, cleaning his room, buying his drinks, helping him dress, and even feeding him when he was being over dramatic about being sick.

Niall put everything into getting Harry to notice him. Notice him a little bit more than just a friend. And he gets nothing.

Liam doesn't even try. Liam doesn't even like guys like that, he’s in this picture perfect relationship with Danielle after all and he is clearly in love with her more than anything.

Niall wondered if Harry knew he loved someone who would never love him back, but then it struck him. Niall was doing the same thing. He would never reach Harry’s level, in any sort of way. He didn't want to put mind to the truth because the truth always hurts, even if it’s better for you.

Racking a pale hand through his hair Niall tried to breath slowly, tried to calm his racing heart, tried to not hate Liam because the other sincerely didn’t do anything wrong. Niall was just jealous and he knew he was. He didn’t like the feeling but it was the only thing he knew how to feel right now, the only feeling that was better than the pinking at his heart. Chocking upon a sob Niall hid his face in his crossed arms that rested over his bent knees.

If any of his friends other than the lads knew about this they would have told him to get over Harry and the others crush because that was three days ago. Three days ago. But Niall still wept because it was still an open wound that Harry had no idea he had inflicted so smoothly. Like a clean cut gash right into the withering, pathetic heart Niall owned. Sometimes he wondered why he got into this little personal mess of his, this battle he was having on winning Harry’s heart that was clearly getting nowhere. But then he looks at Harry or listens to his voice and he feels his insides twist like rope and his heart beating faster than it should ever be normal and he just knows, feels it, that he wants Harry for himself. For Harry to have him as well because Niall would be a perfect boyfriend with all of his inner qualities and the ones he lacked like self-confidence which meant he would never cheat because he would never go for anyone else.

Feeling his cell phone buzz in his pocket Niall picked his head up and wiped his cheeks with his sleeves before grabbing out his phone to check who was texting him. A little smile came to his features when he saw it was from Harry.

_Hey Nialler, I’m going to the movies with Zayn but he wants to see Now You See Me, come with and pick The Purge!!!_

Niall’s fingers were quick to type back, agree to come and saying he would be over in the matter of fifteen minutes. Harry texted back a minute or so later saying he would pick him up with Zayn.

It was absolutely pitiful how quick Niall took a shower and got dressed. Inside of his closet he had clothes neatly hung on hangers to the left, but divided by a cluster of empty hangers to the right he had outfits hung for whenever he was going out and Harry would be there. They had the colors Harry liked or the shirt Harry complimented him once on, or the shoes Harry bought him, one outfit he had there just because Harry once wore it. He was embarrassed he even had his clothes organized like that. Once when Louis asked Niall about the clothing arrangements Niall made up the excuse that those wore his special outfits which was kind of true.

Slipping on a pair of red vans Niall ran to his full body mirror and looked himself over, picking off any small things like a string or just a tiny, little piece of whatever just to make sure he looked good, or as good as he could possibly look. Licking over his teeth he was glad he had gotten his braces taken off already, leaving behind perfect white teeth that were as straight as anything. They left him as well with a little bit of a confidence boost to smile more often. Zayn had always told him he should smile, even during the time he had braces. Now thinking of it Zayn told him to smile while they were at the x factor house when Niall’s teeth were badly crooked. He always appreciated that.

Plopping down onto the couch he turned on the television and put on a channel he would usually watch so when the Harry came he didn’t look as if he was waiting for him, them, them since Zayn would be there as well.

It wasn’t too long before a knock landed on the door and Niall had made himself comfortable with a bottle of beer and a bag of chips. He wanted till the second knock before swallowing the rest of his drink and pouncing over to the door, fixing his bangs by running his fingers upwards through them before opening the door. Harry stood with a big grin on his face before wrapping his arm around Niall’s shoulder and pulling him out, “So Niall, what movie would you like to watch?” He asked as Niall closed the door and made sure to lock it.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Niall tried to ease himself down before smiling too.

“Definitely The Purge, the commercials looked so cool”

He could hear Zayn grumble and he sent him a sorry look, pouting his pink lips cutely and not noticing how Zayn’s eyes traveled to them and didn’t leave even when Niall looked away to try and shake Harry off of him.

Zayn had to really force his eyes away, sometimes glad that Niall was way too into Harry to ever notice the things he does to the other like looking for too long or touching him extra on stage, even when they were all alone which was rarely now. Zayn truthfully did miss the days when Niall use to come over to his place when he was feeling lonely, when the blond would ask him to bleach his roots, when Niall would curl up on his couch and simply state that he wasn’t going to go home. Those were the days when Niall was this bubbling little blue eyed boy with small insecurities like his teeth, those were the days when Zayn was quickly falling head over boots for Niall and his chippy loud laugh. And yet he loved him all the more now.

Following behind the two Zayn could only watch and smile because even though all he wanted to do was make Niall fall in love with him he knew that the other was pretty happy right now just having this crush on Harry and he didn’t want to put his feelings out there while he had Perry and make things weird for Niall. Licking his lips he grabbed the front seat door and got inside. He could hear Niall whine not too far from the car, “Sorry Ni, you should have been paying attention”

“I’ll get that seat next time”

“I’m sure you will” Zayn teased.

Even though Niall would have liked to have sat up front since Harry was drinking he still liked the back. Getting inside he laid his body onto the seats and grinned when he found the box of sweets he had stashed there not too long ago. Grabbing the box Niall rolled onto his back and propped his legs bent against the window.

“Nialler we’re going to eat after the movies mate, don’t eat so much you’ll ruin your appetite” Harry said, his eyes flickering to the back seat where Niall’s face was hidden by the darkness.  
“You’re right Hazza” Niall said slowly, shoving the treat back into its box and stashing it back under the seat. His cheeks burning a ting of pink because he knew he ate a lot, it wans’t like he was gaining a lot of weight. Well he was a bit heavier now but he didn’t like to think it was because he ate so much everyday.

“The Purge is a long movie, eat a treat Niall, don’t listen to Hazza, he sucks more than I do” Zayn was quick to say, turning his body to look at Niall, flashing his phone light at the blond to see him smiling cutely and Zayn’s heart exploded before mending together to explode once again. He knew that Niall ate a couple of meals a day rather than the normal three and a couple of snacks, and he didn’t see anything wrong with it. Niall was still fit since he went to the gym and his metabolism was actually really fucking fast.

“Naw, Hazza is right, I don’t wanna ruin my appetite” Niall murmured trying to seem easy about this even though the treats were singing his name. He didn’t want to have Hazza think he didn’t have any control on what he ate.

“Then pass me one, I’m feeling munchy mate” Zayns aid stretching his hand out.

Niall gave him a confused look,”You sure? These are the new flavored ones. I don’t know if you’ll like it”

“Just pass me one Ni”

Niall grabbed one out the box and passed it over to Zayn who smiled and thanked him before opening it up and taking a bit.

Zayn found the taste to be way too sweet; he didn’t even like the original flavors of the treat. He had just thought that he could take a bite or two, wait till they were close to the movie theater and make some excuse about not wanting it anymore and give it to Niall so the other could have something in his stomach.

Forcing himself to take another bite a few minutes later Zayn swallowed it and stared out the window, seriously wanting to throw it out because how could anyone like something so sweet? But of course there was Niall who was just as sweet as the treat.

The ride came to a halt not to long later and Zayn was more than glad to get out of the car, it may not have been the movie he wanted to see but at least Niall was here. The downside was that Niall would focus on Harry more than the movie. But the positive side of that was that NIall would be so distracted that he would not notice Zayn staring at him.

"I don't want this anymore, have it Ni," Zayn spoke, shoving the treat to Niall who only grinned, completely forgetting about ruining his meal and took a bite.

"I can't believe you didn't finish it! These things are amazing" Niall chirped taking just his second bite and finishing it completely. Crumbling the plastic wrap he made an aim and tossed it into the trash seccuessully.

"You could have been neater about eating that NIall" Harry said taking a light hold of Niall's cute little chin and wiping the cream off of his lip, lickig it off of his own thumb and walking off with a wave."Guys the movie starts in fifteen minutes, we need good seats!"

Both Zayn's and Niall's heart skipped a bit but for different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
